Ristampa
by North of the North
Summary: Dieci anni fa, Mathew e Arthur aveva avviato la propria azienda di editoria ed era riuscito a differenza di molti altri. Ora, uno di loro è stanco di prendendo il loro tempo e in attesa per l'altro solo per vedere loro. Vampiri e Soulmates One-Shot.


Italian version of Reprint

17 Sept 18

Ristampa

Sinossi

Dieci anni fa, Mathew e Arthur aveva avviato la propria azienda di editoria ed era riuscito a differenza di molti altri. Ora, uno di loro è stanco di prendendo il loro tempo e in attesa per l'altro solo per vedere loro. Vampiri e Soulmates One-Shot.

 **Ho appena insegnato a me stesso latino nel corso degli ultimi anni e volevo provare a tradurre alcune storie un andare. Se ho commesso degli errori, la prego di dirmelo.**

* * *

Mathew lentamente alimentato le carte nella macchina e aspettato per esso a lampeggiare la spia verde luce.

Quando il segnale che era pronto, la luce è venuto dritto ai suoi occhi, accecante lui e facendolo inciampare leggermente all'indietro come ha avvitato i suoi occhi abbastanza viola.

Nota per sé; non più a fissare la luce del LED al buio.

Mathew intensificato indietro e raggiunto alla macchina, sua colorata d'oro e ambra riccioli ondeggiante sul suo volto.

Maledettamente Kuma-whatshisface, suo orso, aveva rotto l'ultima delle sue fasce questa mattina. Peccato, che lo odiava quando suo quasi-spalla lunghezza capelli spazzato in faccia. Ma, ne aveva bisogno quel modo per differenziarsi da suo fratello gemello. Fratelli identici e simili.

Alfred, essendo più popolare, che la sua era il nome che era stato sempre memorizzato indietro prima di persone aveva catturato a loro acconciature diverse. Eseguire prima di Arthur e divenne amico, ed erano riusciti a iniziare la propria attività di creazione di libri insieme dopo la scuola superiore.

Che era stato dieci anni fa.

Era un po' strano però che suo migliore amico non aveva sembrava di età a tutti. Lui sembrava essere benedetti con un look giovane e buono, tra cui anche le sue folte sopracciglia. A differenza di alcune persone, Mathew pensato che sono adatti a lui.

Mano di Mathew svolazzavano sopra il pulsante.

Aspetta, che era un passo che aveva appena sentito dietro di se stesso? Che nelle vicinanze?

No, non poteva essere. Egli non aveva sentito niente altro. E poi, chi altro sarebbe qui questo a tarda notte. Egli era l'unico qui. Oh perbacco, era un ladro?

Rimase dov'era, la mano e tutto il corpo congelato. Sua forma leggermente scuotendo leggermente. Non voleva girare intorno e controllare.

... Forse non era niente.

Ma, non si sentiva che poteva fidarsi di quello ultimo pensiero timida speranza. Sapeva che egli non dovevi venire cosi ' presto. Aveva avuto una brutta sensazione, soprattutto quando egli aveva entrato nel negozio e si ricordava che la lampadina che utilizzate per illuminare questa particolare stanza aveva rotto il giorno in anticipo. Ma non riusciva a dormire, e, oltre ad Arthur, questo lavoro era la sua vita.

Forse era Arthur? A volte sembrava che non è mai andato a casa. Dopo tutto, Arthur era normalmente qui quando arrivò ogni mattina alle 06:00 e siamo stati dopo, quando è andato a casa esausto alle 08:00. Arthur aveva commentato che una volta che a volte ha dormito qui.

"Mathew?"

Mathew inzuppata d'acqua e ha finito per sbattere il tasto down, inviarlo sferragliante alla vita.

Mathew filate intorno e sorrise in rilievo.

"Oh, Ciao, Arthur. Mi dispiace per quello, haha, "Mathew raggiunto fino e corse le dita attraverso alcuni dei suoi capelli, lo spazzolino indietro dal suo volto e dietro l'orecchio. "Um, un pò mi hai spaventata lì. Cosa ci fai qui così presto? "

Arthur sorrise, e i suoi denti sembravano brillano nel piccolo bit di luce che entra dalla finestra alla sua sinistra. Mathew ha cercato di rassicurare se stesso e la sensazione di nausea che affonda nel suo addome, che non aveva motivo di aver paura del suo migliore amico. Ma, in quel momento, lo ha fatto, e lui non riusciva a smettere la sensazione di terrore.

"Actually, sono venuto qui per te, Mathew. "

La sensazione è raddoppiata. Grande, ora davvero sentiva che stava per vomitare.

Perché egli sentiva in questo modo? Arthur aveva conosciuto per anni; Egli non dovrebbe aver paura di lui. Ma... era spaventato di lui.

Arthur stava ancora sorridendo disarmante come ha fatto un passo in avanti, e Mathew, tremante, un passo indietro. La schiena era ora contro la macchina da stampa. Sostenuta in un angolo come era, questo era quanto poteva andare. Egli è stato messo alle strette.

Mathew ha cercato di ingoiare la crescente sensazione soffocamento nella sua gola e non è riuscito. La trepidazione non sarebbe andato via.

Certo, Arthur si comportava un po' ribrezzo ora, ma lui non aveva mai fatto male a lui prima, no? Non avesse mai agito in questo modo prima però.

E ' finalmente cliccato nella testa di Mathew che probabilmente dovrebbe dire che qualcosa o Arthur avrebbe continuato a guardarlo come un serpente che eyeing la cena del mouse.

"Oh, davvero? " Mathew si mise a ridere e fece una smorfia presso il nervosismo evidente nella sua voce.

Stava davvero rammarico questo incontro e come strano stava essendo la mattina quando la sua paura del buio se ne andò. Egli fu probabilmente estraniante fuori Arthur. Avrebbe dovuto scusarsi domani. Ma, come egli potrebbe aiutare la sua paura? Egli avrebbe sempre sentito qualcosa guardando lui ogni volta che usciva di notte. Forse di paranoia, ma ha mai sentito che ciò accada durante il giorno. Beh, non troppo spesso almeno. Forse ogni volta che ragazzi caldi è entrato in negozio e ha flirtato un po' con loro, quindi a volte sentiva qualcuno guardando lui. Ancora una volta, forse era solo paranoia, o nervi.

Arthur ha compiuto un altro passo più vicino, vicino abbastanza per touch e Mathew stesso si urtava per rannicchiati.

Perché i suoi sensi erano urlando a lui a correre?

"I chiedo come sarebbe gusto il tuo sangue? Dolce, come lo sciroppo d'acero si amano così tanto e sembrano mettere in tutto. Sai, puzzi di sciroppo d'acero a causa di esso. Ma, nonostante quanto tempo che ho conosciuto, in termini di un lasso di tempo umano, io ancora non ho mai alimentato da voi. Mi sono sempre chiesto a tale proposito, su di me, perché non volevo farti del male. Ma, non di più. Stasera, capirà il puzzle poco che si è. "Arthur sussurrò, quasi con tono rassicurante, come ha delicatamente punta mento di Mathew in alto e a lato. Mathew siamo stati congelati, violetto occhi chiusi gli occhi verde vivido che lo ha tenuto ipnotizzato.

Quindi Arthur abbassò lo sguardo, al suo collo e ha iniziato a piegarsi in avanti, e Mathew riuscì a liberarsi dell'incantesimo abbastanza spremere i suoi occhi chiusi e trema.

Questo era perché lui avrebbe sentito spaventato.

"HM, forse dovremmo andare da qualche parte un po' più privato, amore. Non vorrebbe ottenere interrotto ora, saremmo? "

Chiudere le zanne premute, rientro la sua pelle bianca Lattea tirato indietro solo leggermente e Mathew ha avvertito un senso di vertigine come il mondo ha spostato intorno a loro. Poi lui è stato abbandonato su un letto a baldacchino lanuginoso impostato in una sala opulenta e vecchio stile con Arthur incombe e inchiodandolo.

* * *

 **Thank you to the 2 reviewers on the Italian version of Fight-Flight! You guys were the first two people to read it, and you were kind enough to take the time to review and tell me what to fix. So, thank you. I'll be fixing it the next time I get!**

 **Cheers!**

 **Hugs and wuvs,**

 **North of the North**


End file.
